j'ai compris
by TiteCanardeEnragee
Summary: Naruto est le genre de personne que tout le monde envie. Beau garçon, adulé, intelligent, sportif… Pour lui, le monde est magnifique. Seulement, c'est quand il côtoie son total contraire que le jeune blond commence à comprendre que la race humaine est assez méchante. Et quand ce Sasuke apprend pourquoi le jeune homme est venu le voir, la confiance s'écroule. [Narusasu/UA]


Auteur : La pitite canarde~

Rating : T (langage assez méchant)

Genre : Romance, du brissage de cœur :3

Couple(s) : Narusasu (et pas l'inverse !)

Résumé complet : Naruto est le genre de personne que tout le monde envie. Beau garçon, adulé, intelligent, sportif… Pour lui, le monde est magnifique. Seulement, c'est quand il côtoie son total contraire que le jeune blond commence à comprendre que la race humaine peut être plus que méchante. Et quand ce Sasuke apprend pourquoi le jeune homme est venu le voir, la confiance s'écroule.

Disclaimer : A MOI, A MOI ! ILS SONT A MOI ! *sort* Non en fait pas du tout, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… Parce que s'ils étaient à moi, vous pouvez être certains qu'il se serrait passé beaucoup plus de chose !

Il y a juste Ryuhei qui m'appartient de toute pièce ! Pas touche à lui è.é

XxXxX

**J'ai compris.**

Naruto entra rapidement dans les vestiaires, son t-shirt poser sur son épaule. On pouvait donc admirer sans difficulté son corps particulièrement bien monté, mais toujours fin. Un régale pour les yeux. Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu le spécimen dans son entièreté. Sa chevelure d'un blond magnifique, effleurait sa nuque avec douceur et souplesse. Ses yeux heureux et joueur étaient d'un bleu lagon plus que magnifique

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que ce jeune homme était un dieu grec dans toute sa splendeur.

Ledit dieu était cependant couvert de sueur qui le rendait un tout petit peu moins mignon, et c'est pourquoi il s'empressa de prendre une douche légère dans les vestiaires. Quand il sortit, il fut plusieurs fois arrêté par d'autres garçons qui le félicitaient de sa performance au sport. Naruto leur sourit, et répondit à chacun des appelles.

Quand il sortit des vestiaires, se furent un autre genre de personnes qui l'accueillirent. Un genre avec des mini-jupes et des décolletés plongeant. Comme il aimait. Le blond fouilla tranquillement du regard quelques paires de seins avant d'entendre les claquements autoritaires de certains talons sur le sol. Il les reconnu directement.

S'empressant de détourner les yeux, Naruto regarda la jeune fille courir à moitié vers lui avant un sourire amusé. La jeune fille aux cheveux et aux attributs plus que volumineux vola dans les bras de son cher et tendre aux cheveux blond. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche devant des centaines de personnes jalousent. C'était vulgaire. C'était juste physique. Ca crevait les yeux.

Les deux jeunes personnes décolèrent leurs lèvres dans un affreux bruit de succion, et allèrent en cours, mains dans la main.

XxXxX

Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, le jeune blond fut de nouveau célibataire. Un célibataire souriant et rigolant. Non, il n'était en aucun cas touché par sa séparation, comme toutes les autres fois.

Pourtant, ce jour là, Naruto s'énerva gentiment contre ses amis. Ils disaient que s'il continuait comme ça, le blond finirait sa vie seule :

«C'est faux les gars ! Je peux avoir qui je veux, quand je veux !

- Très bien. On va bien voir ça… » Dit un de ses amis en regardant autour de lui.

Ils eurent tous un sourire joueur aux lèvres alors qu'un second sembla avoir soudainement une idée :

«Je sais comment on va vérifier ! On va te mettre au défit. Si tu arrive à obtenir le baiser d'une personne qu'on aura désigné en moins d'un mois, on dira que tu auras raison.

- Sans problème ! J'aurais les lèvres de qui je veux. Alors, cette personne ?

- Je sais parfaitement qui il te faut Naruto. Je ne suis pas certain que tu pourras l'avoir.

- Moi je suis certain ! Balance.

- Sasuke.»

Là, tout le monde se tut. Naruto réfléchit un instant. Le fait que la personne désigner soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas. Mais Sasuke…

Sasuke était quelqu'un de bizarre. Enfin, non. Il était juste tout le contraire de Naruto. C'était un petit bout d'homme, d'un an moins âgé qu'eux. Les cheveux aussi noirs que de l'encre sur un dessin sombre, et les yeux tout aussi corbeaux que c'est cheveux de jais. C'était un jeune garçon solitaire, sans ami. De constitution frêle, il était très malhabile de ses mains.

Enfin, tout cela pour vous dire que le jeune homme n'était pas comme Naruto. Que du contraire.

Le blond se mordit légèrement la lèvre, mais devant les regards moqueurs de ses soient disant amis, il se reprit et hoche vigoureusement la tête :

«Très bien. J'aurais un baiser de lui. Pour gagner mon pari.»

XxXxX

La journée passa normalement pour le petit groupe d '«ami». Et à la fin de cette journée, Naruto décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Il savait d'une source certaine que le petit brun prenait le dernier bus, préférant surement attendre seul. Le blond attendit donc, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une silhouette frêle arriver. C'était bien Sasuke. Ce dernier eut un moment d'arrêt en voyant la personne _Ô combien_ connut attendre le bus au même endroit que lui.

Le blond sourit en remarquant que le timide mettait le plus d'espace possible entre eux. Discrètement, il s'approcha de sa victime du moment et lui sourit avant d'engager la discutions, peut patient :

«Hey, bonjour. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais tu prends le dernier bus ?

- O-Oui…» Murmura le jeune noiraud, quelques rougeurs aux joues.

Naruto fut légèrement surprit par la voix. Elle était peut être mal assurée et tremblante, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était _belle_. Vraiment magnifique. Il se surprit à l'imaginant gémir sous lui avec sa voix si jolie, avant de voir le bus arriver. Montant rapidement, le jeune Sasuke s'installa au fond. Malheureusement (ou heureusement?), le bus étant quasiment vide, la place à côté de lui l'était aussi. Avec un sourire plus que charmeur, Naruto demanda mielleusement :

«Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?»

XxXxX

Après ça, les deux garçons devinrent deux grands amis. Tous les élèves se posèrent des questions, jusqu'à ce que le groupe d'amis de Naruto expliquent tout. La quasi totalité des gens étaient au courant maintenant, à part, évidemment, la victime elle-même. En effet, Sasuke ne se doutait absolument de rien. Lui, il s'ouvrait juste un peu plus chaque jour au blond. Ils devenaient de véritables amis pour le blond.

Pour le blond, c'était plus compliqué. Il se disait toujours de garder en tête le pari, le pari et uniquement le pari. Mais son cœur ne pensait pas pareil ! Il lui disait qu'au final, Sasuke était vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant, mais juste de trop timide pour le montrer aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas bien, ce qui était dommage.

Ce jour là, les deux «amis» se retrouvèrent devant le lac, comme à peu près tous les jours depuis une semaine. Ils aimaient beaucoup venir ici à deux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne qui venait par ici, et les rares promeneurs ne faisaient que passés. Ils étaient donc tranquilles. Et ce n'était que dans ce genre d'endroit que Sasuke se laissait totalement allé.

Ils rigolèrent d'une blague du blond quand ce dernier décida de passer au niveau supérieur. Il avait déjà prévenu ces amis qu'il allait tenter d'embrasser Sasuke aujourd'hui. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une boule en sachant que des gens les regardaient.

Naruto sauta donc à moitié sur Sasuke, l'attaquant sauvagement à coup de chatouille. L'ambiance était joyeuse, ils rigolaient tout les deux, le brun de se faire chatouiller, et son rire se faisant contagieux, le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus riait aussi. Mais soudain, tout changea. L'ambiance s'alourdit sans mettre mal à l'ais. L'air était plus… électrique !

Très lentement, leurs deux visages avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Petit à petit, leurs yeux se fermèrent et finalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

C'était magique. Et en même temps… Tellement naturel. C'était comme si, enfin, ils étaient parfaitement à leur place. Devant ce lac bleu, ce soleil magnifique qui faisant danser des reflets sur l'eau claire, et enfin, leurs lèvres coller. C'était timide, c'était chaste. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était _bon_ ! Naruto comprit alors tout. Sasuke était devenue en moins de deux semaines plus qu'un ami pour lui. Il l'aimait.

Malheureusement, un flash les aveugla. Un flash d'appareil photo.

Tous les amis de Naruto étaient là, explosés de rire, et un des garçons tenait un appareil en main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Très rapidement, les deux jeunes garçons prient en flagrant délit se séparèrent. Sasuke ne comprenait pas… Il tourna ces yeux d'un noir sans fin vers le roux, alors qu'un ami de ce dernier lui parlait :

« On pensait pas que tu y arriverai gars ! Bravo !»

Naruto se sentait tellement mal. Et quand il croisait les yeux bourrés d'incompréhension du brun, son mal être augmenta encore. Il vit un de ses amis aller vers Sasuke. Sa voix était assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende :

«Hé la tapette, tu ne pensais quand même pas que Naruto t'aimais ou quoi que se soit ! On a fait le pari qu'il n'arriverait pas à t'embrasser. Et même si j'ai perdu je dois dire que c'était vraiment marrant !»

Son rire sadique résonnait encore alors qu'il s'éloignait de là.

Et quand Naruto observa le petit noiraud qui était encore à moitié couché par terre, il crut que son cœur c'était brisé en plus d'un milliard de petits morceaux. Et que lesdits morceaux avaient finit au fin fond de son estomac.

Sasuke était au bord des larmes. On lisait tellement de tristesse au fond de ces yeux bleutés que même Hitler aurait eut des regrets à avoir fait un pareil mal à ce jeune garçon. L'éclat joyeux et heureux qu'avait pu voir Naruto pendant les quelques jours qu'il avait passé avec lui s'effaça petit à petit, pour laisser place à un vide glacial. S'en était… Flippant.

Naruto se sentait mal, si mal… Il savait qu'il avait brisé quelque chose chez Sasuke. Son cœur peut être ? Sa confiance ? Un peu des deux surement…

Le blond s'approcha du brun et tendit la main vers lui, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas réussir à l'atteindre, comme si le jeune homme était à des milliers de kilomètres. D'un seul coup, ses 'amis' explosèrent tous d'un rire sadique. Naruto leva ses yeux vers Sasuke, et il put voir que des larmes cristallines coulaient le long de ses joues. Son cœur –ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait au fond de son estomac–, se tordit un peu plus :

«Sasuke, attend, je…»

Mais rien à faire. Le frêle garçon avait tourné les talons, il c'était enfuit en courant. Et en larme.

Les amis de Naruto rigolèrent un peu plus en lui criant des insultes alors que l'autre était déjà loin. Le blond espérait sincèrement qu'il était trop loin pour les entendre. Lorsque le groupe de garçon s'approcha un peu de lui pour le féliciter ou il ne savait quoi, le malheureux parieur s'énerva. Tout ça c'était de leur faute. Leur faute ! Ses yeux bleus étaient ombrageux et particulièrement énervés.

Le blond commença à crier lorsque le premier garçon lui dit qu'avec ce coup là il serrait encore plus célèbre. Il leur hurla que c'était de leur faute, que le pauvre Sasuke était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Que c'était de nouveau de leur faute !

Les autres furent très surprit. Certains étaient dégoutés de Naruto, car ils avaient comprit ce qu'il c'était passé. Le blond était tombé sous le charme du brun… Et pour eux, c'était juste répugnant. Les personnes qui avaient comprit partirent vite, et lorsqu'il resta un gars, Naruto se calma un peu. Ses yeux toujours pas parfaitement calmes se levèrent vers la dernière personne alors que celle-ci avait un sourire limite amusé aux lèvres. Sa voix parut perfide et tellement vil que le jeune homme en frissonna presque :

«Hey mais tu sais Naruto… Nous on t'a jamais forcés à faire ça. C'est de _ta_ faute. Uniquement de la _tienne_. C'est _toi_ qui à joué avec les sentiments de Sasuke. C'est _toi_ qui lui à broyé le cœur. »

Il resta figé un instant. Le pire, c'est que Naruto savait que l'autre idiot avait raison. L'idiot en question partit, fier de son petit effet, et laissa le blond tout seul. Abandonné avec comme seule compagnie ces idées noirs, sa culpabilité.

XxXxX

'_Comment il a pu ?!_', '_C'est un connard !_', '_Il ne vaut rien !_', '_Pourquoi je lui ai fait confiance ?_', '_Qu'est-ce que je peux le haïr !_', '_Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?_', '_Il avait l'air pourtant si sincère…_'

'_Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime encore autant ?_'

Sasuke était passablement énervé. Sa tristesse avait laissée place à la colère. Une colère noire et profonde, une colère violente. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas avant maintenant. Sa chambre était complètement sans dessus dessous. Les livres avaient été jetés au sol, le lit retourné, les CD gisaient par terre. Il avait libéré sa colère comme il avait put.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il était complètement épuisé, il sentait que la tristesse reprenait. Encore une fois, ces yeux sombres se remplirent d'eau qui ne mit que quelques secondes pour couler sur les joues rouges, brulantes des larmes précédentes.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dans un coin de sa chambre, et laissa couler librement ses larmes, sans un bruit.

D'un coup, il entendit qu'une clef était insérée dans la porte et, quelques secondes après, cette dernière s'ouvrit. Il entendit les pas qu'il connaissait si bien, légers mais rapides. Il n'était enfin plus seul. Il allait enfin avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Un 'Je suis rentré !' fut crier depuis la porte d'entrer alors que la personne rentra. Il perçut plusieurs 'Sasu ?' curieux avant que les pas ne se dirigent vers sa chambre. Il ne bougea pas et n'essaya pas de cacher ses larmes. De toute façon, il savait qu'avec son tuteur c'était inutile.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer un jeune garçon plutôt grand. Dépassant facilement le mètre quatre-vingt, c'était une personne pas mal musclé. _Très agréablement musclé_. Et ce n'était pas la chemise moulante qui allait dire le contraire. Pourtant, la première chose qu'on remarquait c'était ses cheveux… Verts. Un vert assez foncé d'ailleurs. Puis ses yeux. Deux grosses billes jaunes qui fouillèrent la chambre, un éclat de surprise passant rapidement. Sasuke leva ses yeux larmoyant vers le nouvel arrivant lorsque celui-ci le remarqua.

Ryuhei.

Ryuhei, son tuteur, était enfin là. La seule personne en qui il avait véritablement confiance était là et s'approchait très rapidement de lui pour le prendre avec force dans ses bras.

Contre se torse musclé, Sasuke laissa couler ses larmes. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient pas des pleurs silencieux, juste deux petites cascades lentes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Non, maintenant, c'étaient des sanglots lourds qui se répercutèrent contre les murs insensibles. Le plus vieux berça doucement le brun.

Ce dernier était apparemment bien chamboulé, mais malgré tout, quand son tuteur lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passé, il lui raconta tout. De sa rencontre à l'arrêt de but, jusqu'à la trahison sauvage de Naruto. Sa voix était déchirée par les sanglots violents et plusieurs fois le jeune garçon dû se reprendre car il s'étouffait. Mais Ryuhei était là, et ça le calmait un peu.

_Juste_ un peu, malheureusement.

XxXxX

Les jours suivant, Sasuke ne se rendit pas à l'école. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Son tuteur, comprenant parfaitement ça, ne l'obligea pas à reprendre les cours. Il le soutenait pendant ses crises de larmes et ses crises de colère, lui donnant des conseils, essayant de le soulager juste un petit peu. Le brun réfléchit un instant, et se dit qu'il était vraiment fier de son tuteur.

Celui-ci jonglait entre les cours, son petit boulot, son propre petit-copain (qui n'était _franchement pas_ quelqu'un de facile à vivre ni à contenter) et lui, qui n'était pas toujours très vivable. En fait, Sasuke admirait le jeune garçon. Pourtant, pendant ces colères aussi soudaines que violentes, il lançait des méchancetés pas possibles à son tuteur, mais ce dernier restait très calme. Et ça finissait toujours par un visage en larmes pressé contre un torse chaud et rassurant.

Environ deux bonnes semaines après le jour où Naruto n'avait été qu'un salaud, le blond se pointa devant la porte de l'appartement du brun. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué que ledit petit noiraud ne venait plus à l'école il c'était inquiété. Cependant, il lui avait fallut une bonne semaine pour se résoudre à aller lui parler. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il était rongé par la tristesse et suintait la culpabilité. Il lui avait fallut une autre semaine pour obtenir l'adresse de Sasuke.

Et le voilà aujourd'hui, tout penaud, devant une grande porte de bois foncée. Malgré que se soit une porte tout à fait banale, elle semblait incroyablement intimidante aux yeux de Naruto. Parce que c'était uniquement elle, cette porte, qui le séparait de Sasuke, de son brun. Il avait bien réfléchit, et maintenant, il était armé d'une détermination peu commune. Il voulait reconquérir le petit blond. Il voulait reconstruire le cœur qu'il avait piétiné si injustement.

Au bout d'un bon 10 minutes, sa main se leva et, d'un doigt tremblant, il appuya sur la sonnette. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre devant la porte. Après un bruit métallique qui lui indiqua que la chainette avait été enlevée, la porte s'ouvrit.

Il pensait tomber sur Sasuke, ou alors sur sa mère, limite sur son père. Et au vu des cheveux bruns du plus petit, il pouvait croire qu'il tomberait sur une version bune plus grande ou plus féminine. Mais à la place, ce fut un garçon avec des cheveux verts qui lui ouvrit. Un gars baraqué. _Aïe_, pensa furtivement le roux.

Mais malgré toute attente, le bien plus grand ne se jeta pas sur lui pour lui arracher le bras ou lui briser les os. Non, il le fixait juste avec ces grands yeux jaunes presque amusés :

«Tu dois être Naruto… Entre, je t'en prie. Sasuke parle avec quelqu'un.»

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Soit Sasuke ne lui avait rien raconté, soit ce gars était juste une malade mental qui aimait faire rentrer des gens que le brun détestait. Il ne savait pas trop laquelle des deux étaient la meilleures solution.

Il entra lentement et observa les décors. C'était simple, épuré et vert/noirs. Bizarre, mais joli encore. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il l'intéressait. L'inconnu lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé vert très pâle, ce qu'il fit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se mit devant lui, et parla assez rapidement :

«Bonjour, moi c'est Ryuhei. Je suis le tuteur de Sasuke… Je sais très bien ce que tu lui as fait. Mais je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'aller lui parler, au contraire ! Seulement, tu as juste intérêt à bien t'adresser à lui. _Calmement_.»

Naruto déglutit difficilement. L'autre garçon était quand même vachement inquiétant comme ça, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et les yeux un peu ombrés. Bon… Au moins, point positif, l'autre n'allait pas l'empêcher de voir Sasuke ! Mais maintenant, il stressait encore plus, aillant peur de dire quelque chose de mauvais.

Finalement, une porte s'ouvrit dans la maison, et un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux… rouges, en sortit, le visage aussi grave que triste. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et que ces yeux rencontrèrent Naruto, il parut extrêmement surprit. L'inconnu se tourna alors vers Ryuhei qui lui fit un doux sourire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'approcha du blond et chuchota doucement :

«Tu peux aller voir Sasuke… Mais souvient toi de ce que je t'ai dis.»

Naruto acquiesça avant de se rendre dans la chambre du blond.

XxXxX

Sasuke était couché sur son lit, les écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles laissaient quand même passer les bruits violents d'une guitare électrique, tellement la musique était forte. Qui plus est, il était totalement plongé dans ses pensées. Mais malgré tout, il entendit parfaitement lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il se redressa et enleva un écouteur, près à hurler à ce qu'il croyait être son tuteur qu'il allait bien, mais qu'il voulait être seul.

Son plan si magnifiquement préparé fondu comme neige au soleil en voyant qu'au lieu d'un jeune homme à la chevelure verte, les cheveux de l'arrivant étaient blonds comme le blé.

Le brun se crispa directement, et en croisant les yeux bleus qu'il aurait voulut éviter à jamais, sa tristesse mélangée à la colère remonta vicieusement le long de sa gorge. C'était comme si il avait tout retenu au fond de lui et que là, et uniquement là, tout se déchainait. Lorsque la voix de Sasuke s'éleva, elle était vibrante de colère, et en même temps brisée des pleurs d'avant :

«Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Naruto ?

- Sasuke, écoute-moi, je… commença le blond, sans pour autant pouvoir finir.

- Non je ne t'écouterai pas ! hurla presque ledit Sasuke. Toi, écoute-moi ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça hein ? Ca t'amuse de jouer comme ça avec le cœur des gens ?»

Pendant que le brun crachait toute sa haine sur Naruto, ce dernier se rapprocha doucement. Bien sur, tous ces mots lui faisaient mal. Mais après tout, ils étaient vrais. Et cela faisait deux semaines qu'il le savait. Le plus grand attrapa lentement et très doucement le poignet de Sasuke alors que celui-ci se débattit un peu plus, continuant sa litanie venimeuse :

«Tu es un véritable connard ! Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je te hais !»

Le cœur de Naruto se serra mais il ne laissa rien passer. A la place, il attrapa le second fin poignet du brun. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite fut très rapide, d'ailleurs assez flou pour Sasuke. Le blond l'avait poussé violemment pour qu'ils tombent tout les deux sur le lit de Sasuke, le plus grand au dessus de l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sans douceur aucune, juste avec une passion et un désespoir sans fin.

Quand ils se séparent, c'était deux bonnes minutes plus tard. Les deux garçons se fixèrent, comme s'ils réfléchissaient au baiser échangé. Le premier à bouger fut Sasuke, alors qu'il porta ses deux mains sur son visage, couvrant ses yeux, et par la même occasion, ses joues rouges au possible. Quand à Naruto, il se redressa légèrement en le regardant faire :

«S'il te plait Sasuke, laisse moi au moins m'expliquer… la voix du jeune garçon était tellement suppliante que le brun ne dit rien. Je sais très bien que j'ai été un vrai salaud. Mais je dois t'avouer une chose… Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi… Tu m'intriguais beaucoup, je te regardais souvent. Et puis quand je me suis mis à te côtoyer, j'ai compris. J'ai enfin compris… que je t'aime Sasuke.»

Le brun enleva ses mains de devant ses yeux et laissa enfin voir ses orbes noirs qui étaient noyées dans les larmes. Larmes qui, sous le discourt, coulèrent un peu plus vite. Mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, au contraire. Les deux fins filets d'eau qui coulaient doucement pour aller se perdre sur le coussin étaient des larmes d'émotion.

Le plus lentement du monde Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la nuque du blond et l'attira vivement à lui, faisant une nouvelle fois rencontrer leurs lèvres.

Ce baiser là était plus doux, et surtout plus intime que le premier. C'était un baiser aussi passionné que le précédent, mais aussi quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux. C'était comme… Une seconde première fois. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Sasuke se sentait pousser des ailes. Les paroles de Naruto lui avaient redonnées un petit peu d'espoir… Et un peu de confiance aussi, dans le blond. Il devait le croire… Il _voulait_ absolument le croire.

XxXxX

Et bonjouuuur tout le monde !

Je dois vous avouer que cet OS est en cours d'écriture depuis… heu… Septembre ?

J'ai eu quelques mois de blanc total, et bien plus de la moitié de cette fiction à été écrit cette semaine ! Et oui, j'étais bien inspirée !

Bref, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous à plus malgré tout =)

Oui, elle est longue, mais je ne voulais pas la faire plus petite !

Et j'ai vraiment la flemme de relire… Excusez les fautes très probables

Sinon, je crois que je vais écrire un second OS qui serait la suite de cette histoire… Pour leur première fois au lit \o/ Vous la voulez cette suite ou pas ? x)

_Spécialement pour __**Lovelessnaru-chan**_ : si tu passe par ici (j'espère bien en tout cas !), je m'excuse pour avoir supprimer la version AkuRoku de l'histoire mais j'ai laissée un mot spécialement pour toi sur mon profil concernant le pourquoi du comment… Donc si tu as envie de lire ce mot, go sur mon profil, dans la section 'concernant mes fanfictions', tout en bas… J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles !

Sinon… Review ? :3


End file.
